


Self-confidence [Promptis]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Body Appreciation, Body Image, Body Positivity, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: When Prompto confesses to Noctis, Noctis can't help but to show his best friend how much he likes every single part of him.





	Self-confidence [Promptis]

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be soo adorable and waaay too yaoi inspired just for that extra amount of wow this is both sweet and cringy at the same time effect XD

This was Ignis and Gladio's idea, run off with the Regalia and leave Prompto and Noctis alone in their hotel suite.

Of course this wasn't the first time they were left alone, but this time was different. Prompto had finally mustered up the courage to do something he should have done a long time ago: Confess to his best friend.

Years, they've been friends for years, and ever since the day Prompto first saw the moody prince, he wanted to be with him.

But it was hard. What would Noctis think, what would he say? Gladio nonchalantly said the worse that could happen is Noctis says no, but for Prompto that was a death sentence.

Thank Gods for Ignis though. Ignis insured Prompto that even if he was rejected, it wouldn't change their friendship and he knew that Noctis would respect Prompto for being so forward and open.

That little pep talk gave the blond gunmen the push he needed to get a plan semi formulated.

When Gladio and Iggy left this morning, Prompto suggested that Noctis should take this down time to do some fishing, and while everyone was out, Prompto fixed up the room, lit a few candles, and even made sure to save some of the pastries Ignis baked yesterday; they were Noctis' favorite.

With the pastries sitting on a small wooden table covered by a red tapestry, along with a candle in the middle of it, it all looked so romantic.

"Wait a minute, romantic!? Oh no, am I coming on too strong? Maybe I shouldn't have dimmed the lights. What if he hates this!?" Prompto said out loud as he began to panic.

He knew Noct wasn't a romantic guy, and neither was he for that matter, so why was he trying so hard!? 

In a complete panic, Prompto went to start blowing out candles, until he heard the front door of the suite open.

"Hey Prompt! You still here? I'm back!" Noctis shouted, "Where are you? It's kinda dark in here."

As the prince's footsteps got closer, Prompto quickly slammed himself down on a chair and pulled out his phone.

"I'm in the bedroom! And uh, I just thought I'd turn some of the lights off and dim the rest, I didn't really need them." Prompto answered as he tried to quickly bring up a game on his cellphone, "H-How was fishing? _Noct_ any bad guys out today?"

"Heh, always with the puns, but no, no bad guys. Fishing was pretty good though, got a few bites, not that you really care, you hate fishing." Noctis chuckled as he finally walked into the large bedroom.

"What!? That doesn't mean I don't care! I care about the things that make you happy." Prompto blurted out.

"Aww well isn't that sweet? Chocobo butt cares about my hobbies." The black haired Prince teased as he ruffled his friends spiky blond hair.

"MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A CHOCOBO'S BUTT!" Prompto yelled, batting the other's hand away.

Noctis continued to laugh as he sat down in a chair next to Prompto, changing the subject with a question, "Heh, you playing Kings Night, dude?"

"Always, but I was really uh, just sitting here waiting, actually." Prompto said, voice cracking a bit.

"Waiting, for what?" He questioned.

He slowly put his phone away and grabbed the plate of pastries, going over everything he planned to say in his mind.

"What's going on dude, you break something of mine again?" Noctis continued to interrogate, "And aren't the candles a little much?"

With a deep breath Prompto steeled himself. He had to get this done and over with, like ripping off a bandage.

"Candles make everything ro- really relaxing!" The blond said as he handed over the plate of fruit filled sweets, bowing his head some, "I thought we could talk a bit... Just us. That-that ok?"

Noctis grabbed a pastry and took a bite as he shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly said, "K, talk away."

"C-Cool. Um, so, we've known each other since high school, right?"

"Wrong, since elementary school. I definitely remember you dude, I told you before. But sure, we've been close since then."

"Yea, right. Well the reason why I always say high school is because in elementary school I was a bit, well, you know, I was heavier... A lot heavier. Back then I just ate and ate and didn't even think about it. All I would do was bury myself in the photos I took and I definitely didn't have any friends, but then I saw you, the prince. I thought you were so cool, but you didn't have many friends either, just people in your face for being royalty. I wanted to be your friend but when I looked at myself in the mirror, I hated what I saw. I thought you wouldn't accept me the way I was, because seriously, I wouldn't had if I were you, so I changed. I lost weight and got contacts and became the awesome Prompto you see before you today!" Prompto proudly declared.

Noctis just sighed as he set his pastry back on the plate, "Prompto, I'm glad you're happy with your transformation, but I would have been your friend either way. In fact I always wanted to talk to you again, but you never came around me anymore after you, well, heh, after you face planted in front of me the first time we met, hah."

"Augh! Don't even remind me of that! You tried to help me up and said I was heavy. I guess that's what triggered me thinking we couldn't be friends till I changed."

"Heh, I was a weak kid, I wasn't thinking when I said that, really wish you wouldn't have taken it to heart. I was really happy though when you reintroduced yourself in high school. Now, we're awesome friends! But is something bothering you? Why did you bring that up?"

"Because, I... I... I..."

I what?

Oh no, he was drawing a blank. Go into the past and bring it back to the present, that's what he wanted to do, that was the plan, but now having Noctis in front of him, nothing would come out.

"I'm sorry, Noct." Prompto apologized, lump growing in his throat, "I don't think I can tell you. I don't want to ruin... This. We both know I ruin everything I touch. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea."

"Prompto, what's going on with you, you can tell me anything. You're really scaring me." Noctis said in a low voice, scooting closer to his friend.

"I'm a mess. I don't really think I deserve a positive answer to this, but Gladio and Ignis did go out of their way for me and I shouldn't squander that." Prompto started to ramble, only brought back to his senses when Noct placed a hand on his freckle covered cheek, "N-Noctis?"

"Stop talking about yourself like that. You aren't a mess, yea you're clumsy and make mistakes, but who gives a crap, everyone does! The way I see it, whatever you want to tell me is the most important thing right now, and if I respond negatively, then I'm the asshole and I squandered this." Noctis confidently stated.

Prompto smirked as he leaned into Noct's touch, like it was the only thing keeping him from dying. Like, Noctis was his life support.

Prompto took a deep breath and stared into the other boy's deep blue eyes, "Noct, I don't know what... What we'd do without you. You're the glue that holds us together and I'm grateful that a pleb like me can be trusted with guarding your life! I know being a king is going to be hard but, I'm happy that I can be there for you, and your w-wife."

Noctis slowly dropped his hand away from the blond's pale cheek, "Thank you, I'm happy too. I would only trust you three. And you know you don't have to call Lunafreya my wife, right? We aren't married, and anything that happens between us is only for our kingdom's. Her and I... Well, I guess we're just friends." He reassured.

"Friends? Ok, that's good." Prompto quietly said as his eyes got big, "I mean! Not good! It isn't good! It's just, it's cool that you guys are friends and are both ok with that."

"Hah, yea. We haven't seen each other in years, so there really isn't anything there. I mean, I see you more than I see her." He explained.

"O-Oh, I see."

"Mhm, now will you tell me what's going on? You're acting really nervous and you're turning red." Noct pointed out.

Prompto quickly tried to cover his hot cheeks, "SORRY!" He yelled as he got up out of his chair and walked over to one of the king sized beds in the room, "I'm really screwing this up!"

"Screwing what up!?"

"This!"

"What are you even talking about, Prompto!?"

With a sigh Prompto flopped onto the bed, heart thumping in his ears as his friend came over to sit next to him.

They were now sitting close enough for their legs to be almost touching, when Prompto timidly reached a shaky hand out to rest it on the Prince's leg.

"Prompto?" Noct asked confused.

"Noct, what do you do when you really like someone, but you don't know how to tell them? They are like, the most important person in your life and you have never ever met anyone as incredible as them, and you know you never will. They're handsome and funny, determined, but lazy. They're just, perfect to you. What do you even do? You're nothing compared to them, nothing. How could you possibly tell them about how much you like them, how?" Prompto questioned, voice taking an unnatural serious tone.

Noctis' face slowly heated up when he realized what his friend was getting at, quickly, he turned his head away from the other in embarrassment, while he replied, "Well, that, that would be hard to do, for anybody. But, but you shouldn't put yourself down just because you're scared to tell them. You should have more confidence than that. Confidence in yourself. You're a very, very... A-Attractive guy Prompto. You're sweet, hard-working, and cool to hang with, so you know, people dig that."

"Oh? Oh!" Prompto gasped as he felt fingers lightly brush against his hand, that was still on the Prince's leg, "N-Noct, you don't have to try and make me feel better. It's ok if you, if you understand what I'm saying, but don't feel the same. I'll understand."

The black haired boy took a long inhale, before he turned back to the blond, now staring into his pale blue eyes, "Prompto, we need to be upfront about this, ok? You explain your feelings to me, and I'll do the same."

"O-Ok, ok then." He breathed, making sure to keep eye contact with his friend, "Noctis, Noctis um, um, I think you're awesome and amazing, and I feel really awkward and embarrassed right now, because I don't know if I should really say this to your face because I'm me, and this is all you're going to get, but I changed once for you and I'll change again if you want. I just, I... Ugh, I like you like you, alot, like more than I should. My heart's going crazy right now, but that happens every time I'm with you. You're so strong and amazing I just, I wanna be someone you can like and respect and rely on and, and grow to l-love. I just, I wanna be everything to you." Prompto confessed, him and Noct now holding hands.

"Ugh, Prompto." Noct scoffed as he shook his head in disappointment, "What am I going to do with you? I think you're incredible. Ok? Do you understand that? You are amazing. Everything about you is amazing. You try so hard at everything you do, no matter if you think you'll fail or not, you give it your all. Now, Ignis might call that reckless and stupid, but I can respect that. I love seeing how happy you get with your photography or how proud you are when you kill a daemon by yourself. You put your all into it and I love that. The only thing I don't love is your self-esteem. You need to think more highly of yourself, because hey, I like you too Prompto, flaws and all. Heh, we're a buncha idiots actually, because I've liked you since elementary school. You were overweight, but that never bothered me! There was always something about you that I just liked, and I still like. I like you so much."

If Prompto's face wasn't already red, it was definitely crimson now.

"S-So, so um, oh." Prompto stuttered, slipping his hand away from Noct's grip to wipe it on his own jeans, "S-Sorry, sweaty."

"Hah! Thought my hands were clammy." Noct chuckled, face matching the blond's.

"Heh, probably both of ours." He whispered while biting his lip, "Um, so what now? This, this doesn't feel real. I'm just kinda waiting for you to tell me you're joking."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, I don't know. I just, I don't know. If this is real and you're serious, I just hope I can, can be a good b-b-boyfriend."

Noctis chuckled some more, "Hah, I think every guy hopes that! But don't worry, I think we'll be ok. You're already perfect to me."

"N-No I'm not! Stop saying that. You're perfect." Prompto refuted.

"What did I say? Have more confidence. I, I think you're perfect too." Noctis assured as he scooted even closer to the blond boy, "Close your eyes."

"What why!?"

"Just do it."

Though reluctant, Prompto obeyed, jumping a little as he felt something warm and wet press against his lips.

His eyes opened and widened as he saw Noctis' face.

Noct had his eyes closed tight and his lips puckered, slowly moving against Prompto's lips.

After another second Noct pulled away with a smirk, "I kinda always wanted to do that." He happily whispered.

Prompto's face heated back up as he began to stutter again, "O-Oh, that was uh, th-that was unexpected."

"Yea, guess it was. Wanna uh, do it again?" Noct nervously asked, getting an equally nervous head nod yes in response, "Cool."

"C-Cool." Repeated Prompto as he closed his eyes again and let Noctis kiss him.

This time though, he kissed back, slowly bringing his hands up to Noctc's shoulders.

"Prompto." Noct breathed between kisses, "I wish you could see how perfect you are in my eyes. In every way, you're awesome."

Prompto blushed even more as Noctis' warm breath gently blew against his lips while he talked, his voice vibrating his whole body, before his lips would melt it.

The blond gasped in surprise when he felt the other's tongue graze his lips, making him pull away from the kiss.

"Hey, come on Prompt, I know you're a virgin, but you should at least know how to make out properly." Noct teased.

"W-What!? I can make out! You just s-startled me! And I'm not a virgin!!! I just haven't dated a lot of people, unlike you, your majesty." Prompto teased right back.

"Oh? Your majesty? I'm not king yet, but that does feel nice to hear... from you. Maybe I can get them to name you my Queen." Noctis said as he pecked the blond's pale chapped lips again.

"I refuse."

"I don't think you'll be able to refuse after today. Not after what I'm going to do to you."

"Do to me? What are you going to do!?" Prompto frantically asked.

"I'm going to show you everything I like about you. Maybe even find some knew things." Noctis replied as he ran a hand through blond spiky hair.

"H-How?"

Without answering, Noctis started kissing Prompto again, this time slowly licking up his bottom lip.

Prompto's heart started to beat widely, "You-you really wanna tongue kiss, don't you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to make out with my boyfriend? Especially when his lips are this nice." Noct said in a low smooth voice.

The gunmen smirked, "Oh, Noct. You give me butterflies." He whispered, pecking the other's lips, "Ugh! You also got me saying lame stuff!"

"Haha, it's cute, you're cute, really cute. See, I'll say lame things too, so we're even." The prince assured.

Prompto chuckled as he leaned forward to connect their lips once more, allowing Noctis to push his tongue into his mouth.

The blond boy moaned as their tongues swirled together a bit sloppily, the kiss tasting like fresh blueberries. Even though it was too much teeth and way too much tongue, both boys were enjoying themselves immensely.

"How long will Iggy and Glady be gone?" Asked Noct as he kissed down the other's soft sensitive neck.

"Mm! A-All day. They're g-going to Hammerhead. Cindy was going to give the Regalia a tune up." Prompto replied as he squeezed Noct's shoulders tight.

He smiled against his neck, "Good. That means I have you to myself for a while." 

Prompto pulled away from the black haired boy's lips and laid back on the bed, "I-I know. So, y-you can do whatever you w-want to me. I'd really like that, actually."

Noct face palmed and shook his head, "Augh! No, don't say it so sexily dude! I'm-I'm not going to be able to control myself! Did you plan for this too? I'm putting together why there's candles everywhere, but did you plan to take it this far?"

"No, of course not! I just wanted to confess to you! You're the one eager to get into my pants. I'm just c-consenting." Prompto stated, redness of his face now spreading to his ears.

"Sorry! Are you sure? I'm not going to force you. I kinda just wanted to show you how deeply I felt about you... In this way." He nervously explained.

"In other words, the kissing made you horny."

"Hah! That too. I just, I wanna make love to my new, beautiful boyfriend."

Both boys bit their lips anxiously as they both thought about what was going to happen. Neither of them expected to go this far, but it was just a response Noct had.

He wanted, no needed, to show Prompto how perfect every part of his body was, and why he liked him so much.

Prompto finally broke the silence with a sharp exhale, "Ok, w-well I did say I was consenting. I think, I think I want to make love to my new b-boyfriend too. Because he's crazy hot, and I wanna make him happy."

"Really, you sure?"

"Mhm, I am. So, what should I do?" 

"Hmm, how about you stand in front of me and strip." Noct suggested.

"Completely!? Already!?" Screamed Prompto, before he sat up and crossed his arms, "Why do I feel like this is less about doing it and more about you looking at my body?"

"What's the difference? I think I could get off just by seeing you naked once. I've never seen you completely naked." He stated, smiling as the blond stood up.

"I hope you know you're the only person I'd do this for. Just don't make fun of me if I'm not as muscular as you want me to be." He said as he took off his shirt and pants.

"I've sparred with you, I think I know how much muscle you have." Said Noct while he examined the other's body.

Prompto was very pale and scrawny, but had a nice toned stomach with a four pac. His arm muscles were nice, but you could still see fading white lines that used to be stretch marks.

Very gently Noctis ran his finger tips down Prompto's arms and over his chest and stomach, rubbing against rough patches of skin, freckles, and old stab wounds and bullet wounds.

When his fingers and eyes were satisfied, Noct pulled the blond closer and started kissing over his stomach and belly button, before grabbing his hands and kissing them too.

His hands were steady and firm, fit to handle any type of gun with exceptional expertise. His hand grazed the wristband the blond always wore, careful not to pull it down in any way. He knew how uncomfortable his friend felt when people talked about it or asked him to take it off.

Noct then pulled Prompto back onto the bed, spreading his bare legs open so he could kiss them, even tracing his tongue over more fading stretch marks.

"Dammit Prompto. I just don't understand how someone could be so beautiful." Noctis informed, kissing back up his body to his neck.

"I-I'm not." He stuttered.

"Yes you are. Every part of you is just, blowing my mind! You're really turning me on."

"But I'm not doing anything."

"You don't have to, you just have to sit there and look sexy."

Prompto blushed, quickly grabbing Noct's shoulders and passionately kissing his lips.

"S-Sorry, that was on impulse. Hearing you say that made me h-horny." The blond mumbled.

"Prompto... Give me your hand." Noct ordered as he sat up on his knees and took the other boy's hand, rubbing it against the tent in his jeans, "I am too. Do you want me, now?"

"I-I think so. Should we do anything before, I've never done it like this..." He admitted.

The black haired boy thought for a moment, "Well, I don't want to hurt you. Is it ok if I uh, if I use my fingers first?"

Prompto blinked a few times in confusion, "Your fingers? For wha- Oh! OH! DUH! Of course, of course, sure. I'm fine with that."

"Heh, cool." Noct happily said as he leaned in to kiss the other, while pulling his own pants off, "Wait, let me get a few things, ok?"

"O-Ok."

Noct quickly jumped out of bed, almost tripping on his pants, that were around his ankles, as he kicked them off and sprinted to the bathroom.

When he came back, he jumped on to the bed and waddled up to Prompto on his knees.

"Ok! So here's a towel and a box of tissues." He said as he threw them on the night stand, "And, ugh, I'm not sure where Iggy and Glady keep their lube, so I have Vaseline instead. Is this ok? Or I can buy some lube... Oh! And condoms."

Prompto couldn't help but smile at the other's frantic preparations, they matched his own crazed preparing earlier, "It's fine, this is enough. Thank you, dude. I appreciate it. Heh, dude? I mean, babe? Sweetheart? I don't know what to call you now."

Noctis laughed, "Hah! Dude is still fine, but I don't know, you could call me babe, my little chocobo butt."

"Don't call me that!" He yelled.

"Fine, fine, I won't, baby." The prince said, ending in a whisper as he began to tug the other's boxers off, "Wow! Someone's excited."

"It's your fault." Grumbled Prompto, while he laid on his back, "Let's just get this over with."

Noct chuckled, "You comfy?"

"Mhm, you?" He replied, bringing his legs up and spreading them.

Noct laid down beside Prompto, wrapping his arm around his head, before scooting closer, "Now I am, ready?"

Prompto nodded his head yes and grabbed the container of Vaseline, opening it up for the other to dip his fingers in.

Putting his lips right next to the blond's ear, the Prince whispered, "Close your eyes and take a deep breath." He instructed as he began rubbing at the other's tight entrance, before sinking his finger inside, "There you go, don't be afraid to moan, it's just us."

"N-Noct!" Prompto gasped, closing his eyes tight, "It, it feels weird, I don't know about this."

"Shh, shh, you're doing good, don't worry, I got you. It'll feel better in a little." Noctis assured as he turned Prompto's head toward him to kiss his lips, "I'm going to add another finger."

Prompto threw his head back and moaned as he felt another digit slip inside him, wiggling deeper. He began stroking himself as the new sensation started to feel good.

"Mm, you ready for me now?" The black haired boy questioned.

"Y-Yes. Just go easy on me, ok?" He replied.

"Of course. Just let me know if it's too much or if it hurts, and I'll stop."

"K, ready."

As carefully as he could, Noct got between Prompto's legs and pulled his own boxers down, before lining himself up at his entrance.

With a grunt from both boys, Noct was in and pushing deeper, putting his hands on either side of Prompto's head.

"O-Oh! Oh! Y-You're s-so big! Oh Great Goddess Shiva!" The blond exclaimed.

"Heh, praying to the Gods already? I haven't even started yet." Noct chuckled as he began thrusting.

Prompto gritted his teeth at the pain, his fingernails clawing at the other's shirt.

The prince let out a moan, "Prompto! You're so tight! It feels so good."

The blond's grip on the other's black shirt only tightened as slowly the pain became a sweet numbing hot feeling, consuming his whole body.

"Mm! It's starting to feel really good!" The blond informed.

"D-Dammit, I know! You're amazing!" Noctis exclaimed, collapsing onto his forearms, so he could be closer to his lover.

"W-Wait." Stuttered Prompto, "Your sh-shirt, t-take it off."

Without hesitating Noct obeyed, tossing his shirt to the side, then getting back down on his forearms.

The warmth of each other's naked bodies coming into contact made the boy's gasp as they held one another tight.

"Noct! A-Ahh, yes!" The blond moaned as the Prince sped up.

Prompto's insides were overheating, but having Noct like this felt like a dream come true, and he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"You're so perfect." Noct said as he grabbed Prompto's hand, "You're the best I've ever had."

"But N-Noc-"

Prompto's words were cut off by a passionate loving kiss. 

Their moans poured into each other's mouths, the kiss only breaking when Prompto had to turn his head and grit his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Noct asked as he slowed his movements.

"Th-there! Wh-why!? AHH!" He screamed, only encouraging his boyfriend to pick back up his speed.

"Here? Is that the right spot?" He asked.

Prompto couldn't even answer as the Prince slammed into his prostate relentlessly, his body becoming even more unbearably hot.

It felt so good, that it was getting to be too much, way too much!

The blond tried his best to handle this new feeling, but it was just way too much to take.

"N-No! I-I-I can't!!!" Prompto hollered, scratching down the other's skin.

"Yes you can, yes you can! I'm getting close!" Noct breathlessly informed.

"N-No, Noct! I... S-Stop, please." He whimpered.

Noctis immediately stopped his thrusting, "Ok, ok, I stopped, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

The blond shook his head no as he apologized, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't."

"That's ok! Was I too rough? Should we stop?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Do you want to?"

"No! Of course not. But I'll pull out if you need me to."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't want to disappoint you. I really don't."

Noct hushed Prompto with a kiss as he cautiously pulled out of him, "Didn't I say you're the best I've ever had? You could never disappoint me. Now tell me what happened, did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not! It was incredible, but then you, you hit m-my spot, like you were hitting it dead on." He started to explain.

"Ok... And? Didn't it feel good?"

"Yea, but then it felt like you were in my stomach, which was a feeling I wasn't prepared for, so I panicked. I'm sorry." He timidly admitted.

Noct softly chuckled as he laid next to his boyfriend, sweetly kissing his temple.

"I'm sorry I got carried away, but it is suppose to feel like that. Guess I could have told you." Noct explained.

"Augh! This is so embarrassing! Please don't tell the guys about this! I literally stopped you because it felt too good." Prompto whined.

"Haha, you don't have to be embarrassed, I'm not going to tell anybody." Noct promised.

He sighed, "Thanks. Ugh, but you're still hard! And I ruined the mood!"

"You're ok! No harm done. There's other ways to get off. Want me to show you?" Noct asked, getting a shy head nod yes in response.

The Prince pulled his boxers off all the way, before making Prompto close his legs and sit up, so he could straddle them.

Without any warning or hesitation, Noct laid his hard member against the other's, leaning over to kiss his head while slowly jacking himself and Prompto off.

"This better for you?" The black haired boy asked, rubbing his thumb over both tips.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Prompto whispered.

"No prob." Noctis replied, kissing the blond's forehead again, but this time Prompto raised his head, so their lips connected.

The blond moaned as he wrapped his own hand around both of their members, helping Noct jack them off faster.

The feeling of their hard ons smoothly rubbing together because of the Vaseline, drove both boys crazy.

"P-Prompto, I'm getting close again." Noctis moaned, thrusting against Prompto's member.

"N-Noct! Me too! Mm! C-Can we cum, together?"

"Of course! Almost...!"

Both boys closed their eyes tight as a strong build up made their lower halves ache, until both were coming one after the other.

"Prompto!" Noct exclaimed as he fell forward some, leaning their foreheads together.

Both exhausted, they took a moment to regain their breath and to ride out their long awaited orgasms.

"You're, you're so incredible." Mumbled Prompto, earning himself a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, so are you." He replied, slowly moving off of Prompto and on to his feet, a little wobbly, "Now you just rest while I get you cleaned up."

Noct grabbed the towel and wiped it down Prompto's body, before cleaning his torso and both their hands.

Still tired from what just transpired, Noctis dropped the towel on the floor, vowing to himself that he'd clean everything up in a second.

"What now?" Asked Prompto as Noct lazily scooted back into bed.

"Now? I don't know, you tired?"

"A bit."

"Heh, well you did cum a lot, and we did try to have sex, so I'm sure your butthole hurts, so I think you deserve a nap."

"Don't say it so casually like that!" Prompto scolded, wanting to give the Prince a shove, but his arms felt too limp to do so.

"Haha! But it's the truth! We failed, but don't worry, there's always next time." He reassured, wrapping an arm around the other's neck to pull him close.

"Next time? You'd, you'd be ok with trying to, to do it again with me?"

"For sure, whenever you're ready. I was a little too excited about everything, I guess I rushed you, I'm sorry. Just, never hesitate to stop me again, ok? I wanna make sure you're happy, make sure I'm making you feel good about yourself too."

"Well I am and you succeeded! I'm very happy. Its not like I didn't want it, it was just, it was new. I liked it though. I liked all of this, a lot. And, and I'm glad you like me enough to want to do this. And I'm not just talking about the, the se- the doing it part. You're really sweet when it comes to my insecurities too, and I appreciate that. You're the best boyfriend, Noctis." Prompto said with a happy sigh as he rested his head on Noctis' chest, "Can I stay like this for awhile?"

"Yea, I want you to." Noct replied, gently running his fingers through the other's blond hair, "You're beautifully amazingly, Prompto. I'm lucky to have you. I hope we can be together... Forever."

Though he wanted to protest, he refrained, "T-Thank you, thank you so much. I do too."

The Prince grinned as he held Prompto tight.

"Go ahead and take a nap, babe. I'll wake you up in a bit so we can clean up, before Gladio and Ignis come back." Noct promised.

Prompto just nodded in understanding, already falling asleep. His breathing slowed and his body started to relax more into the Prince's as his new boyfriend held his naked body tight.

The Prince couldn't help but admire the other's sleeping face. He looked so content and at peace with everything, it made Noct feel peaceful too.

And even though he knew he should get up and clean their room, being snuggled with Prompto like this was just too comfy.

So the couple fell asleep, leaving the mess for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and are curious what Gladio and Iggy were doing while these precious babies did their thing, [Here ya go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12664842)


End file.
